thyfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Гипноз
Гипноз - один из видов манипулятивной магии. Представляет собой мощное и ужасающее искусство, способное управлять мыслями, воспоминаниями и ощущениями. Гипноз was a kind of mind manipulation magic. A powerful and terrifying art, it involved the manipulation of the minds' thoughts, memories, and perceptions. Механика Гипноз способен полностью манипулировать мыслями, воспоминаниями и ощущениями по указанию или направлению заклинателя, в результате чего загипнотизированный помнит или верит в то, что сильно расходится с реальностью или его собственными мыслями. Таким образом, пользователь может изменить свой внешний вид в мыслях цели или убедить ее в том, что она была кем-то или чем-то другим.Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep - Chapter 7 С этой силой заклинатель может даже изменить лояльность цели или сделать что-то полностью игнорируемое, вне зависимости от того, что это. Hypnosis involved the complete manipulation of a target's thoughts, memories, and perceptions through suggestion or direction by the caster, causing the effected to remember or believe things potentially different from reality or their independent mind. Therefore, the user could alter their appearance in the target's mind or convince them they were someone or something else;Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep - Chapter 7 through this power, the caster could even change targets' loyalties or make something completely ignorable regardless of what it was. Заклинание гипноза может быть применено на одной разумной цели через прямой зрительный контакт, установленный сияющими зелеными глазами пользователя.Deadly Sins of Evil: Fifth Pierrot - Part 1, Chapter 4 Техника может быть также спроецирована в виде поля большого диапазона, охватывая всех находящихся в этом районе, в результате эта техника может быть использована, чтобы воздействовать так же, как и на другие цели. Под воздействием гипноза цель способна имитировать человеческие действия, такие как прием пищи, ходьба, прикосновения и общение с находящимися под эффектом.Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep - Chapter 7 The hypnosis spell could be cast upon a single, conscious target through direct eye contact, signaled by the user's eyes glowing green.Deadly Sins of Evil: Fifth Pierrot - Part 1, Chapter 4 The technique could also be projected in a field within a large range, affecting everyone in the area; as a result, the technique could also be used to affect the caster in the same way as other targets. While being cast, the hypnosis was capable of simulating human interactions such as eating, moving, touching and talking to those under its effects.Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep - Chapter 7 Несмотря на ужасающие силы, гипноз требует огромного количества магии для использования и поддержания в течение продолжительного времени, в котором только сильнейшие маги способны использовать заклинание в полную силу. Если техника не используется непрерывно, цель может естественным образом освободиться от заклинания или сопротивляться ему, особенно если цель обладает мощной магической силой.Deadly Sins of Evil: Fifth Pierrot - Part 1, Chapter 4 Также цель может освободиться от заклинания, если сильные воспоминания, связанные с предметом гипноза, являются триггером.Deadly Sins of Evil: Fifth Pierrot - Part 2, Chapter 1 В противном случае, гипноз останется незамеченным даже для самых проницательных глаз, находящимися под его эффектом.Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep - Chapter 7 Despite its terrifying power, hypnosis requires a tremendous amount of magic to use and maintain for continuous periods of time in which only the most powerful of mages are capable of casting it on a large scale. Should the technique not be continuously applied, the affected target could naturally break free of the spell over time or resist the spell outright, especially if the target possessed strong magical power.Deadly Sins of Evil: Fifth Pierrot - Part 1, Chapter 4 Similarly, the target could break free of the spell if strong memories directly related to the subject of the hypnosis are triggered.Deadly Sins of Evil: Fifth Pierrot - Part 2, Chapter 1 Otherwise, the hypnosis remained completely undetectable to even discerning eyes while under its effects.Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep - Chapter 7 Пользователи *Демон Лени *Эллука Часовщица *Ма *Demon of Sloth *Elluka Clockworker *Ma Мелочи Любопытно *Разные сознания, возникшие в результате гипноза Евы Мунлит, упоминаются в повествовании как реинкарнации, несмотря на принципиально различные магические методы.Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep - Chapter 7 *The different consciousnesses resulting from Eve Moonlit's hypnosis are referred to in narration as reincarnations despite being fundamentally different magic techniques.Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep - Chapter 7 Появления References es:Hipnosis Категория:Магия